


Leave All Your Trouble Behind

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bahamas, Canon Compliant, M/M, Vacation, Where We Are Tour, closeting, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis escape for a few days to the Bahamas. Leaving a bit of chaos behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave All Your Trouble Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been seen by my beta. I'm very bad and impatient. All mistakes are my own  
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

3:25 a.m. EDT  
August 20, 2014  
Little Whale Cay, Bahamas

“Shit. Turn off your phone!” Louis Tomlinson grabbed his boyfriend’s phone and shut it down.

“Heeeey!” Harry Styles protested. “I was te–“

“Someone figured out where we are.”

“What? How?”

Louis shrugged. “The pilot told someone you were on your way to the Bahamas and someone got a picture of me getting on the plane, they put two and two together. As soon as they find out the fans know they’re going to try to get us back. So, no phones for us.”

Harry grinned. “It is a private island after all, we can just tell them we had no service.”

“Sounds good to me. We can–“

“Excuse me gentlemen.” A young man set a tray of drinks and food in front of them. “Enjoy, and please let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you Jamie.” Harry reached for a glass. “We’re good, this looks wonderful. You should get some sleep.”

“You have a lovely evening and welcome again to Little Whale Cay.” 

Louis snuggled into Harry’s side. “This is about as good as it gets.”

 

2:45 a.m. CDT  
August 20, 2014  
Houston, Texas

“Hey, Will, what’s up?” Liam Payne, answered his phone, paused his game and set the controller aside.

“Liam, have you heard from Harry or Louis?”

“No, they were taking off for a couple days. Why?” He waved at Niall to be quiet.

“I know they’re taking a few days but I really need to speak to them, we need them back here.”

“What? Is something wrong do you need me to–“

“No, just Harry or Louis.” Will sighed. “You’re sure you don’t know how to contact them?”

“Nope, just their mobiles. If they aren’t answering they probably turned them off to enjoy their break. Things have been pretty tough for them, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know. If you hear from them, be sure to tell them I need to speak to them. It’s very important, Liam.”

“Talk to you later, Will.” Liam hung up without promising anything and turned to face Niall. “Get online and see what’s going on. They’re in a panic about Lou and Haz for some reason.”

Niall already had his phone out. “The fans know.”

“Well shit.”

 

10:05 a.m. BST  
August 20, 2014  
Cheshire, England

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Anne, it’s Will Bloomfield.”

“Will? Oh god, what’s happened? Is Harry okay?”

“No, oh no, Anne, everything’s fine. We’re just in a bit of a bind here.”

“Oh?”

“I really need to get hold of Harry. Do you have any contact information other than his mobile?”

“No, I just have those numbers. I know he and Louis were taking some time away together but I don’t know the exact details. Did something happen to one of the other boys?”

“No, it’s just a business issue. But if you hear from him, please let me know.”

“Of course. I’m sorry I can’t be more help.” Anne Twist hung up the phone smiled at her husband. “Liam was right, they are in a state trying to get hold of them.”

 

10:09 a.m. BST  
August 20, 2014  
Doncaster, England

“Will? What’s wrong?” 

“Everyone’s fine, Jay. I’m really sorry to disturb you, but do you have any way of getting hold of Louis other than his mobile?”

“No, I don’t, I’m sorry. Aren’t he and Harry in the Bahamas?” 

“Yes, but I really need to speak to him.”

“I hope nothing’s wrong?”

“No, it’s just a business thing, but I really do need to speak to him. So if he calls please ask him to get hold of me.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Jay, you have a great day.”

“Bye, Will.” Joanna Deakin turned to her eldest daughter. “Niall wasn’t kidding, they really are having a panic about this.”

“Idiots.” Was all Lottie had to say on the matter.

 

10:17 a.m. BST  
August 20, 2014  
London, England

“Hey, Will, what’s up, mate?”

“Good morning, Zayn. Have you spoken to Louis today?”

“It’s like, five o’clock in the morning there.”

“I know. It’s important I speak to him and Harry though, and they’re not answering their phones.”

“Well, yeah, they’re probably still sleeping. Five in the morning and all that.”

“True, true. You wouldn’t happen to remember where they said they were staying would you?”

“Nah, man, sorry. All I know is it was somewhere in the Bahamas, somewhere really private. Haz was really stoked about that when he booked it. The place guaranteed their anonymity and privacy.”

Will sighed. “Okay, thank you. Have a safe trip back.”

“Thanks.” Zayn hung up. “Li wasn’t exaggerating they really are losing it over this.”

His mother Trisha shook her head. “Seems a bit over the top to me.”

Zayn nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “If anyone can deal with it, it’s Louis and Harry.” 

 

1:20 p.m. EDT  
August 20, 2014  
Little Whale Cay, Bahamas

“Babe?”

Harry lifted the towel he had protecting his eyes. Louis was standing over him holding a paddle board. “Hmm?”

“You coming in the water?” 

“Yeah. I could use a cool down.” Harry stood and brushed the stray sand off his back. He took Louis’ hand and the walked down to the water line.

“So, I went online on the house computer.” Louis waded into the water and sat on the board.

“Yeah? How much are the fans freaking out?”

“Mostly just speculation, far as I can see. Some're saying we’re here. Others are saying I’m here and you’re not, you know, all the same shit.”

“Hmmm. I wonder how much extra work we’re causing.” Harry’s grin was anything but sympathetic. 

Louis pulled him closer. “Does it make me a bad person if I hope none of them have had any sleep?”

Harry pressed a hot wet kiss against Louis collarbone “If it does, I’m right there with you. Let’s be bad together.”

“That was about the worst line I’ve ever heard you use, and that’s saying something.”

Harry pushed Louis off the board and dove in after him. When the smaller man came up sputtering, Harry wrapped himself around him. “You love my terrible lines.”

“I love you, that’s not the same thing.” Louis hitched his legs up around Harry’s waist and laid back floating with his arms spread. “This is so amazing.”

Harry laid a hand on Louis’ belly scratching the tanned skin softly. “You’re amazing.” 

Louis hummed low in his chest. “Mmm, let’s not go back.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hands and pulled him up. “Kay.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and grinned. “Our own private island. Even our fans couldn’t find us here.” The kiss was deep, hot, slow, and salty. Louis pressed himself as close as he could to Harry tanned chest. Suddenly Harry started to giggle and Louis pulled away. “Not exactly the reaction I was going for.”

Harry waved a hand at him as he tried to get his laughter under control. He finally took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I just had this vision of homemade submarines fill with teenage girls blockading our island.”

Louis snorted, then laughed outright. “I adore the way your mind works.” Though he did cast a wary eye toward the horizon before leaning in for another kiss.

 

4:05 p.m. CDT  
August 20, 2014  
Houston, Texas.

“Why can’t anyone find out where those two idiots are?” Harry Magee raged as he paced around his hotel room.

“Will’s tried everyone. No one seems to know where they are. Their families, their friends, no one, their security doesn’t even know. All we know is, it’s the Bahamas but since there are in the neighbourhood of seven hundred islands in the Bahamas, tracking them down is not going to be easy.” Magee’s assistant was seated at the table, a laptop open in front of him. 

“Are they still talking about them being together?”

“Yeah, though some are working pretty hard to talk around it.”

Magee sighed. “I want to talk to Nathan Followill’s people?”

“Kings of Leon?”

“Harry was with him yesterday. See if there are any pictures. And get me someone from Sony’s office in Nashville. Oh, and get someone on Tumblr and Twitter, we need them planting seeds.”

 

8:12 a.m. CDT  
August 21, 2014  
Houston Texas.

“What the fuck do you want?’ Niall flung his door open. “It’s eight in the morning!” He squinted up at Will.

“We need you out and about today. I’ve got you a tour at NASA.”

“What?” Niall scrubbed a hand over his face trying to wake up.

“NASA? The space centre? You’re going. Get showered, get dressed, it’s all set.”

“Will, what the fuck? Not that I don’t want to go, it sounds cool, but why?”

“Just get ready.” Will turned and walked away.

Niall grabbed his phone. “Hey Li.”

“Niall, it’s eight in the morning!”

“Sorry, I know, Will just bounced my ass out of bed so I figured I’d get you up. They’re sending me off to the space centre for a photo op, I guess they’re hoping I’ll take people’s minds off the fact that no one’s seen Harry or Louis.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

Niall laughed. “Pretty much my reaction. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“Thank Ni. We’ll see what they want me to do.”

 

9:47 a.m. CDT  
August 21, 2014  
Houston, Texas

“So, we have a picture from Nathan Followill that will be posted this afternoon and we have arranged for a few people to _spot_ Harry in Nashville, and someone to spot Louis but not Harry in the Bahamas.” Magee’s assistant listed the countermeasures they were taking.

“Good, good. That should help sow the seeds of doubt. We’ll get some nice high quality pictures of Niall that will make them happy.” Magee turned to Liam who was barely keeping a straight face. “What do you have planned?”

“I’m going to catch film and get a bite to eat. Oh and I was going to do that Ice Bucket thing.”

“Sounds good. Wouldn’t hurt to take a few shots with fans if you get the chance.” 

Liam rolled his eyes and left the room, taking his phone out as he went. “Zayn, call me when you get this, we need to have a team meeting as soon as you get back.”

 

9:13 p.m. EDT  
August 21, 2014  
Little Whale Cay, Bahamas

‘We need to do this more often.” 

Harry smiled and leaned into the hand carding through his curls. “We, do. Just run away for a couple of days. Just us.”

“Mhmm.” Louis nuzzled closer. “A place where they either don’t know us, or don’t care.”

The were lying on one of the huge sunbeds that dotted the landscape of the island, eating fresh fruit and drinking wine under the stars. “I just want to be able to take a breather together.”

Louis propped himself up on his elbow. “Me too, love. Someday, soon. We just have to get through one more year and we won’t have to run away and hide here to get to be together.”

Harry dragged Louis down into a kiss. “Sounds about perfect to me.”

The End

 


End file.
